twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Eclipse/@comment-29717419-20160821215727/@comment-7600752-20160822200144
There are MANY types of fiction... far too many to list. Realistic Fiction is based on things that definitely happened. Like.. Laura Ingalls Wilder books. Yes, they were based on facts - But Wilder changed many things in her books. Many fans of hers thought her stories were autobiographic - but they aren't even though they were based on her own life. Now... saying that ALL fiction is based on truth is going a mite too far. All fiction is not based on truth. Reading a fiction book, and thinking - well the characters are speaking English - and since English is a language - then it HAS to be based on truth. What I'm saying is: It's highly unlikely that a group of Native Americans are actually shape-shifter wolves. Thus, it's highly unlikely said Native Americans are imprinting. So, it's highly unlikely what Meyer wrote about imprinting is happening. Do I like the imprinting that's going on in the TWILIGHT books. No, it's just a bit too creepy for my taste - but since it's not happening - I don't really take it to heart. NOW, if I were reading a factual story where abuse is taking place - it would bother me. HECK! Even in a fictional book - if a fictional character was experience abuse - it would still bother me. BUT, since Meyer created the TWILIGHT series - and insists that many abuses don't take place - I pretty much have to go on her word. If one does not like the books - I wouldn't bother reading them. The importance is that young people NEED to read something. I know it seems incredible - but there are still people who can't read (or write). If a young person feels inspired to read (or write) - then do it! Go for it! About youth and fiction. I agree with you that many young people become obsessed with TWILIGHT and many other different fiction stories. However, I believe these young people KNOW that fiction is fiction - and it's nothing to take too seriously. I've read where young readers have posted how much they love Edward - or Jacob - but I don't think they believe it. I think they're taking a fictional book - and mixing it with fantasy. I disagree with you about young people NOT being creative (I thought that was a bit harsh). Even if a young person is writing a fan-fic - they are still being creative. Young writers NEED to be inspired. And if TWILIGHT or other stories inspires a young writer to write - then I think it's great. The creativity and originality that you mention, will take place with a young writer over time - as the young writer experiences their own unique life. I think if anything... these stories (including HARRY POTTER - which I LOVE!) inspire young people to be very creative. Many write fan-fiction about these stories. And still many have created their own original stories. So, in some ways, these fictional stories can be good in their own ways.